Alien Sucks!
by Kim Yeon Hee
Summary: CHAP 2 is UP! Kris Wu. Dia pemuda berbadan tinggi mirip alien yang suka sekali mengacaukan hariku di sekolah. Tiada hari tanpa invasi kekonyolannya. Tidak peduli walau dia sedang terkena flu, dia akan tetap mengerjaiku lewat telepon sambil bersin-bersin. Alien itu sungguh menyebalkan! EXO. KRISTAO-BAEKYEOL. YAOI. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

**Alien Sucks!**

**.**

**Disclaimer : EXO milik orang tuanya, SMEntertainment, dan EXOstand tapi fanfict ini asli 100% punya saya :D**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**School of Life**

**.**

**Romance/Friendship**

**.**

**TAORIS slight Baekyeol**

**.**

**Happy Reading! :D**

Liburan musim panas sudah hampir berakhir dan begitu cepatnya semester baru sudah akan dimulai. Sebagian besar teman-temanku pasti akan berangkat ke sekolah dengan warna kulit coklat eksotis karena berjemur di pantai Gyeongpo atau pantai Haenundae. Mungkin juga beberapa dari mereka ada yang berkencan dengan peselancar berbadan bagus. Sedangkan aku, remaja berumur delapan belas tahun hanya duduk di sudut ruangan sambil bermain internet. Itupun semua situs sudah aku kunjungi. Jadi, sekarang aku sudah tidak ada kerjaan lagi.

Huaaaaa….aku bosan!

Ah, Park Chanyeol! Tiba-tiba aku ingat pada sahabat karibku ini. Kubuka jendela kamarku lalu kuambil sebuah batu kecil yang kemudian keulemparkan pada jendela di seberang kamarku.

CTUK!

Ah, bocah itu! Apa dia masih tidur ya?

CTUK!

Ah, ternyata benar! Park Chanyeol membuka jendela kamarnya menampakkan muka orang yang baru saja bangun tidur Matanya saja masih tertutup setengah. Hey, Park Chanyeol sadarlah!

"Huang Zi Tao, ada apa?"

"Aku bosan. Jalan-jalan yuk?"

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku mengantuk sekali"

"Ayolah…. Chanyeol kumohon. Mau ya?"

"Tidak"

"Kumohon Chanyeol~~ , nanti kau kutraktir es krim coklat"

"Benar?"

"Ung!"

Ternyata membujuk Chanyeol menggunakan iming-iming es krim coklat masih ampuh. Terakhir kali aku melakukannya waktu aku masih duduk di kelas enam SD. Sudah lama sekali.

Aku dan Park Chanyeol berjalan berdampingan menuju ke toko es krim di dekat dermaga. Menepati janjiku pada Chanyeol adalah prioritas utama. Kalau tidak, dia akan mendiamkanku seharian dan itu akan sangat membosankan. Aku benci.

Raut wajah Park Chanyeol terlihat senang walaupun tidak kentara. Apa karena es krim kali ini adalah traktiran daro seseorang dan dia mendapatkan cup jumbo? Entahlah, bisa jadi.

Aku mengajak Park Chanyeol berkaraoke. Park Chanyeol mendapat giliran pertama setelah tiga kali berturut-turut menang bermain batu-kunting-kertas. Kenapa sih dia bisa selalu menang dalam permainan itu?

Intro Alones milik Sistar mulai terdengar yang disusul dengan gerakan aneh dari Chanyeol. Aku tahu dia adalah fans berat girl band yang beranggotakan empat orang gadis cantik dengan paha mulus itu. Tapi melihatnya menari konyol seperti itu membuatku tak sanggup untuk menahan tawaku. Apalagi saat ia mengajakku bernyanyi lagu Ma Boy.

"Ayo, aku jadi Bora dan kau jadi Hyorin"

Park Chanyeol menarik lenganku untuk ikut bernyanyi bersamanya. Sedangkan aku masih memproses perkataan Chanyeol perihal menjadi Taeyeon dan Yoona. Aku dan Chanyeol berakaroke selama hampir tiga jam. Suaraku saja sampai serak karena terlalu banyak bernyanyi. Sebelum pulang, aku mampir dulu untuk membeli segelas sari lemon hangat untuk mencegah suara serak ku menjadi tambah parah.

Park Chanyeol mengantarku sampai di depan rumah. Ia berbalik menuju rumahnya setelah aku masuk ke dalam rumah. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Bermain seharian bersama Park Chanyeol di dermaga dan menjelma menjadi orang gila di tempat karaoke.

Besok sudah masuk sekolah lagi. Cepat sekali.

Di kamar, aku merapikan seragamku. Membetulkan dasi pitaku yang miring dan menyisir rambutku. Setelah itu sempurna. Park Chanyeol sudah menungguku di luar rumah untuk berangkat bersama. Awas saja kalau ia berani pergi duluan tanpaku, dapat kupastikan tak ada lagi es krim coklat cup jumbo untuknya.

Park Chanyeol tidak membocengiku naik sepeda karena rantai sepedanya putus. Aku dan di berangkat sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Dari arah yang berlawanan, seorang pemuda berjalan santai menuju bangunan besar disisi jalan. Tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya —cara berjalannya yang sok membuatku langsung tahu siapa pemuda itu. Dia adalah pemuda tinggi aneh yang membuat hari-hariku susah sejak hari pertama aku bersekolah.

Kris Wu.

Bocah sial yang kebetulan hidup di planet ini. Bocah tengik dengan beribu lelucon tidak lucunya yang memuakkan. Orang gila yang mengerjaiku dengan mengirimiku pesan-pesan singkat aneh yang menyebalkan selama tiga hari penuh atau menelponku dan berbicara layaknya penagih hutang yang kejam. Dia mengakuinya setelah melihatku berangkat ke sekolah seperti mayat hidup. Benar-benar sinting!

Semenjak kejadian itu, ia sering sekali mengerjaiku. Merusak hari baikku dengan ledekkan-ledekkan konyolnya bahkan saat ia tidak masuk sekolah karena flu, ia pasti tetap akan mengerjaiku melalui telepon sambil bersin-bersin.

Ingin rasanya aku cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam kelas tanpa harus bertemu dia di gerbang sekolah. Dia itu seperti bola besi yang dapat menghancurkan tembok dengan satu kali hantaman. Dan aku tidak mau bola besi itu merusak moodku yang sedang cerah ini. Tapi…sial! Dia melihatku!

Susah payah aku mencoba bernsembunyi di balik punggung Chanyeol hingga pemuda manis itu menatapku bingung.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Aku sedang bersembunyi"

"Bersembunyi dari siapa?"

"Kenapa kau bersembunyi?"

Suara ini…Kris Wu. Sial!

Aku menggeser tubuhku yang menempel pada punggung Chanyeol. Dengan wajah sok cuek aku menatap pemuda tiang itu.

"Aku sedang berlindung dari alien"

Kulihat alis Kris Wu sedikit berkerut begitu mendengar jawabanku.

"Eii..apa yang kau katakan? Alien itu tidak ada. Kau terlalu sering menonton film, Huang Zi Tao"

Siapa bilang alien itu tidak ada? Aku sedang melihatnya sekarang. Dasar bodoh!

"Menurutku alien itu ada, dan mereka akan segera menjemput salah satu anggota keluarganya yang hilang. Ayo, Chanyeol!" kataku sembari menarik tangan Chanyeol.

"Hei, jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Aku dan Chanyeol mempercepat langkah hingga kami hampir berlari tapi apa daya alien jangkung itu berhasil menyamakan langkahnya dengan kami. Dia berjalan di sebelahku. Jadi aku berada diantara Kris Wu dan Park Chanyeol. Perasaanku tidak enak.

Memasuki pekarangan sekolah, semua siswa memandang ke arah kami bertiga. Khususnya siswa perempuan dan lebih khusus lagi adalah Hwang Kwang Hee. Dia menatapku benci. Bersama dengan pengikut setianya, Park Hyun Sik dan Bang Cheol Yong. Mereka bertiga seperti ingin memakanku hidup-hidup. Aku merapatkan tubuhku pada Chanyeol. Tatapan mereka seperti sinar lasser yang bisa menembus punggungku. Ouch!

Kenapa kelasku jauh sekali sih? Apa kakiku yang terlalu lambat berjalan? Tatapan Hwang Kwang Hee semakin menintimidasiku. Begitu menusuk. Entah sejak kapan ia melihatku sebagai sebuah ancaman. Aku berani bersumpah kalau aku tidak pernah mencari masalah dengannya. Peduli akan keberadaannya pun tidak. Ya Tuhan, tolong aku!

_**Almost paradise achimboda deo nunbushin~~nal hyanghan neoui sarangi onsesang da gajindeutae~~**_

Seperti biasa si Bodoh, Lee Joon memulai konser rutinnya begitu aku, Park Chanyeol dan Kris Wu masuk ke dalam kelas. Masih bagus kalau suaranya semerdu Kim Jaejoong, tapi suaranya tak lebih bagus dari tong air yang kosong. Orang ini benar-benar kurang kerjaan. Lebih baik dia bersama Han Seung Jo menggoda anak-anak kelas satu daripada menyanyikan lagu tema drama Boys Before Flower dengan suara sumbangnya yang memekakan telinga.

Kris Wu menarik kerah seragam Lee Joon. Tatapannya mengerikan. Lee Joon bodoh itu langsung ketakutan begitu Kris Wu mencengkram kerah seragamnya.

"Hei, Lee Joon! Diam atau kujahit mulutmu."

Dingin. Sadis.

Lee Joon langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Dengan lagaknya yang sok, Kris Wu mendorongnya ke arah tembok lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja. Kelasku mendadak menjadi sunyi.

"Hei, apa yang kalian lihat? Lanjutkan saja pekerjaan kalian!"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku prihatin. Park Chanyeol menyenggol –megajakku duduk.

Lima menit kemudian Lee seonsaengnim memasuki kelas. Mengajar pelajaran yang paling menbosankan sepanjang aku bersekolah. Sastra Korea. Kelopak mataku mulai berat. Kulirik Park Chanyeol , anak itu dengan serius mencatat sesuatu di buku catatannya. Rajin sekali. Aku memanjangkan leherku, sedikit mengintip apa yang sedang Chanyeol lakukan. Gambar kucing. Dasar! Kukira dia mencatat semua yang Lee seonsaengnim katakana. Ternyata sama saja.

Bergantian aku melirik ke arah Kris Wu. Anak ini lebih gila lagi. Matanya terpejam. Headset putih terpasang ditelinganya. Kepalanya mengangguk pelan menikmati music. Ia benar-benar mengacuhkan guru. Lihat saja posisi duduknya yang bersandar santai dengan kaki sedikit diangkat. Lee seoansaengnim merasa percuma untuk menegus bocah itu, karena dia tidak akan dengar.

Tuk!

Bola kertas mendarat di mejaku.

_**Rambutmu aneh :p**_

Kris Wu! Bocah itu! Ku robek kertas bukuku lalu menulis balasan untuknya.

_**Apa maksudmu? -_-**_

Anak itu membacanya lalu merobek lagi kertas bukunya.

Tuk!

_**Kau lebih cocok dengan rambut keriting. Mirip brokoli ^ o ^ **_

Anak ini benar-benar cari mati! Rambutlu itu tidak keriting tapi ikal. Keriting dan ikal itu dua hal yang berbeda! Dia itu keterlaluan bodoh atau gimana sih?

_**Lalu, kalau rambutku mirip brokoli kau mau apa? Rambutmu saja mirip sekali dengan tempurung kelapa. Jelek sekali!**_

Aku tersenyum puas lalu melemparkan bola kertas itu ke meja Kris Wu. Sekilas kulihat bocah itu mengernyit saat membaca bola kertasku. Tapi anehnya dia malah senyum-senyum sendiri. Aku merinding.

_**Mana ada tempurung kelapa setampan ini :p Huang Zi Tao, kau ada-ada saja .**_

Narsis! Narsis! Narsis! Menjijikkan! Aku serasa dikerubuti beribu-ribu semut setelah membacanya. Percaya diri sekali dia. Menyebalkan!

_**Otakmu sudah bergeser ya? Perbaiki otakmu dulu baru berbicara denganku! =.=**_

Kris Wu sekali lagi mengeluarkan seringai menyebalkan miliknya. Membuatku ingin sekali melempar sepatuku ke wajahnya.

Lee seonsaengnim akhirnya menyudahi cerita panjangnya tentang sastra korea ketika bel istirahat berbunyi. Begitu juga dengan permainan konyolku dan Kris Wu.

Park Chanyeol menjawil tanganku.

"Ng? Ada apa?"

"Aku lapar, mau ke kantin?"

"Ung!"

"Aku ikut!"

_**Almost paradise~~**_ BRAK! Kris Wu menendang kursi Lee Joon sampai si bodoh itu terjungkal dari kursinya. Ternyata Lee Joon memang tidak takut dengan jarum dan benang.

Park Chanyeol dan Kris Wu berjalan mendahuluiku. Dasar Park Chanyeol! Di yang mengajakku tapi dia malah asik berdua dengan Kris Wu. Tahu gitu ajak saja Kris Wu.

"Hei, Brokoli!"

Suara Kris Wu. Berat.

"Apa kelapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya mengetes telingamu apa masih bekerja dengan baik atau tidak"

Haha. Lelucon kuno. Lucu? Nol Besar!

Aku memutar mataku bosan. Kali ini Kris Wu berjalan di sebelahku dan disaat yang bersamaan Hwang Kwang Hee dan kedua pengikutnya berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan. Begitu dia melihatku berjalan bersama Chanyeol dan Kris Wu, tatapan matanya langsung berubah sengit. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi menurut rumor yang beredar, Hwang Kwang Hee menyukai Kris Wu sejak kelas satu. Tapi pemuda itu menolaknya mentah-mentah dengan alasan wajahnya mirip dengan tante-tante genit.

Kris Wu daebak! Dia bisa menghancurkan hati wanita hingga serpihan terkecil. Lalu untuk apa dia menganggapku sebagai ancaman? Apa jangan-jangan dia masih menyukai Kris Wu? Kalau begitu, ambilah aku akan sangat berterima kash jika dia bisa menjauhkanku dari pemuda alien ini.

Dengan sengaja, Hwang Kwang Hee menyilangkan kakinya di tengah jalan. Aku hampir saja terjatuh mencium lantai kalau bukan gerak reflek Kris Wu yang bagus menahan tubuhku.

Hwang Kwang Hee!

Selama beberapa menit aku dan Kris Wu saling bertatapan. Disaksikan oleh banyak siswa di koridor. Bagi mereka, kejadian seperti ini seperti menyaksikan adegan drama romantis yang sering ditayangkan di TV.

Wajah Hwang Kwang Hee berubah masam lalu pergi dengan menghentakkan kakinya. Apa-apaan dia? Sikapnya jelek sekali. Dengan kasar Kris Wu melepaskan genggaman tangannya denganku.

"Hei, kau cari mati hah?!"

"Tidak ada ucapan terima kasih untukku?"

"Terima kasih"

"Tidak tulus. Tahu begitu kubiarkan saja kau mencium lantai tadi"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba melepaskan tanganmu. Aku bisa jatuh lagi, tahu!"

"Oh jadi kau ingin lebih lama bergandengan tangan denganku? Bilang yang jelas dong, Huang Zi Tao~~"

"Apa? Tidak, terimakasih. Aku lebih baik menggandeng kera dari pada harus bergandengan tangan denganmu!" kataku langsung menarik lengan Chanyeol meninggalkan Kris Wu.

"Hei, Huang Zi Tao! Tunggu aku!" teriak Kris Wu yang lalu menyusulku dan Chanyeol.

Aku hanya makan berdua dengan Chanyeol. Kris Wu duduk di meja yang tidak jauh dari kami. Aku mengancamnya akan melemparnya dengan garpu kalau dia berani mendekatiku dalam radius kurang dari lima meter. Aku harus menata ulang suasana hatiku yang hancur akibat ulah bocah sial itu. Kris Wu, terimakasih. Kau boleh pulang ke neraka sekarang, para iblis sudah menunggumu.

"Hei, Zi Tao…"

"Hm?"

"Ada apa dengan Kris Wu?"

"Dia menyebalkan! Lebih baik aku tidak berdekatan dengannya"

"Kalian ini sering sekali bertengkar. Sejak pertama kali kalian masuk, tak pernah sekalipun kalian akur"

"Kalau aku dan Kris Wu akur, matahari pasti sudah terbit dari barat"

"Ah, kau ini ada-ada saja…Jangan-jangan, Kris Wu suka padamu?"

UHUK! Aku tersedak. Kris Wu suka padaku? Itu tidak mungkin! Chanyeol terlalu banyak makan es krim coklat hingga otaknya ikut membeku.

"Park Chanyeol, berhentilah melucu. Itu menakutkan"

To Be Continued

Kim's Corner :

REVIEW? *puppy eyes*


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebelumnya di Alien Sucks!**

_Aku hanya makan berdua dengan Chanyeol. Kris Wu duduk di meja yang tidak jauh dari kami. Aku mengancamnya akan melemparnya dengan garpu kalau dia berani mendekatiku dalam radius kurang dari lima meter. Aku harus menata ulang suasana hatiku yang hancur akibat ulah bocah sial itu. Kris Wu, terimakasih. Kau boleh pulang ke neraka sekarang, para iblis sudah menunggumu._

_"Hei, Zi Tao…"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Ada apa dengan Kris Wu?"_

_"Dia menyebalkan! Lebih baik aku tidak berdekatan dengannya"_

_"Kalian ini sering sekali bertengkar. Sejak pertama kali kalian masuk, tak pernah sekalipun kalian akur"_

_"Kalau aku dan Kris Wu akur, matahari pasti sudah terbit dari barat"_

_"Ah, kau ini ada-ada saja…Jangan-jangan, Kris Wu suka padamu?"_

_UHUK! Aku tersedak. Kris Wu suka padaku? Itu tidak mungkin! Chanyeol terlalu banyak makan es krim coklat hingga otaknya ikut membeku._

_"Park Chanyeol, berhentilah melucu. Itu menakutkan"_

**Alien Sucks!**

**.**

**Disclaimer : EXO milik orang tuanya, SMEntertainment, dan EXOstand tapi fanfict ini asli 100% punya saya :D**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**School of Life**

**.**

**Romance/Friendship**

**.**

**TAORIS slight Baekyeol**

**.**

**Happy Reading! :D**

_**Chapter 2**_

Pagi hari yang cerah, suara merdu burung gereja semakin memeriahkan kecerahan sinar mentari di hari yang baru ini. Awan-awan menggantung lembut bak permen kapas yang manis. Suara tawa para murid yang sedang bergosip dan juga wajah si kutu buku yang mengkerut karena terlalu serius mengerjakan soal menandakan bahwa hari ini semua sedang berada dalam suasana hati yang bagus.

Tapi mungkin ada pengecualian untuk yang satu ini.

Kris Wu menatapku dengan wajah kesal. Sejak tadi dia membanting bukunya dengan keras atau menendang kasar mejanya. Mungkin dia ingin aku mendengar rasa kesalnya karena kemarin aku mengucilkannya dan akan melemparnya dengan garpu kalau sampai dia mendekatiku. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Hidupku terasa lebih tenang kalau aku tidak berdekatan dengan mahkluk galaxy macam Kris Wu. Teruslah seperti ini.

Aku asik mengobrol dengan Chanyeol. Film komedi yang tadi malam di putar di tv benar-benar mengocok perut. Aku dan Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga menangis saking lucunya. Diceritakan kembalipun masih tetap lucu.

Ctuk!

"Aw!"

Penghapus?

Kris Wu!

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" hardikku.

"Tidak ada. Aku anya duduk diam disini"

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa penghapus ini bisa mengenai kepalaku tadi?"

"Mana aku tahu, mungkin penghapus itu melompat lalu tak sengaja mengenai kepalamu"

Astaga! Astaga! Astaga! Orang ini!

"Hei, Kris Wu! Kau terlalu banyak berkhayal sehingga kau lupa bagaimana caranya berfikir! Mana ada penghapus yang bisa melompat, idiot"

"Buktinya tadi ada" katanya tak mau kalah.

"Itu karena kau kau melemparnya, bodoh!"

"Apa kau punya bukti?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku yakin pelakunya pasti kau! Hanya kau satu-satunya di kelas ini yang suka sekali menggangguku"

"Percaya diri sekali kau, wkwk"

Demi Tuhan! Tolong sambar saja alien gila ini dengan petir! Dia sungguh menyebalkan!

"Kau yang kurang kerjaan!"

Aku mendiamkan Kris Wu selama hampir tiga jam pelajaran. Hari baikku rusak sudah dengan argumen yang tidak jelas tadi pagi. Dan bodohnya, aku meladeni perdebatan yang tidak ada gunanya itu. Huang Zi Tao, bodoh.

"Hei, Zi Tao" panggil Kris Wu.

No respon.

"Zi Tao…" Dia mulai menjawil-jawil lenganku dengan pencilnya.

No respon.

"Zi Tao!"

"Apa maumu, sial?!"

"Aku bosan…"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Ayo main!"

"Ti-"

Hei! Hei! Lepaskan aku! Bocah tengik ini menarik tanganku keluar dari kelas. Seenaknya saja!

"Hei, Park Chanyeol! Ijinkan pada Kim seonsaengnim murid Huang Zi Tao sakit"

Kau yang sakit, dasar gurita! Chanyeol jangan mengangguk! Selamatkan aku! Lihat, sahabat imutmu ini dengan terang-terangan sedang diculik oleh alien!

"Eo, baiklah" jawab Chanyeol.

Hei, Park Chanyeol! Demi apapun, tidak akan ada es krim coklat jumbo untukmu!

Aku ditarik oleh si tempurung kelapa sampai ke tempat parkir. Dia menaiki motor besar yang terparkir disana.

"Pakai ini" Kris Wu memberikan helm bergambar panda padaku.

"Naik, pegangan yang erat"

Kris Wu brengsek! Tidak waras! Stress! Bocah itu mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan gila. Apakah ini caranya dia ingin membalasku? Dengan membuatku mati terkena serangan jantung atau kecelakaan lalu lintas. Maafkan aku Kris Wu tapi tolong biarkan aku hidup….

Aku memeluk pinggang Kris Wu erat. Dalam hati aku berdoa semoga aku baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

"WAAAA~~!" teriakku bersemangat begitu aku dan Kris Wu sampai di pantai. Melihat hamparan laut yang luas membuat kekesalanku pada Kris Wu menghilang. Mengingata aku hanya duduk di depan computer sepanjang liburan, aku sudah bertelanjang kaki berlarian bermain di pinggir pantai. Lembutnya pasir yang bergesekkan dengan telapak kakiku dan sentuhan basah air laut rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Sejenak aku lupa dengan keberadaannya.

Kris Wu bersandar pada sepeda motornya sembari menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. Perlahan tapi pasti. Kris Wu berdiri meninggalkan sepeda motornya lalu berjalan mendekat ke arahku.

"Hei, Brokoli!" panggilnya.

"Apa!" sahutku ketus. Mendengarnya memanggilku brokoli membuat kepalaku panas. Awas saja kalau ia samapai menghancurkan mood bagusku. Akan ku lempar ia ke laut!

"Kau tidak pernah ke laut ya?"

Aku mengernyit.

"Tingkahmu seperti panda gunung saja"

Aku menghembuskan nafasku sebal. Anak ini mulai menginterupsi hari baikku dengan ejekkan konyol dan tidak bermutu itu. Langsung saja kutarik tangannya lalu kudorong dia ke laut.

"Aish! Brokoli!" aku berlari secepat kilat begitu Kris Wu meneriakkan kata brokoli. Tapi secepat apapun aku berlari, Kris Wu tetap bisa mengejarku. Buktinya saja ia sudah memegang lenganku. Dengan seringai menyebalkan miliknya ia langsung mendorong tubuhku ke dalam air.

"Kris Wu!"

Belum sempat Kris Wu melarikan diri, aku sudah lebih dulu menarik celananya. Dengan cekatan aku juga menariknya masuk ke dalam air. Pada akhirnya aku dan Kris Wu bermain akir seperti anak TK. Selama itu, aku benar-benar lupa kalau orang di depanku ini adalah orang yang sering sekali mengangguku. Tapi entah kenapa bermain bersamanya hari ini terasa sangat menyenangkan.

.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah tenggelam beberapa menit yang lalu. Aku dan Kris Wu sama-sama dalam keadaan basah kuyub duduk di sebuah kedai sambil makan ramyun.

Aduh, aku lupa! Hari ini aku harus mengambil laundry, eomma pasti akan langsung memarahiku begitu aku sampai di rumah. Ditambah lagi dengan bajuku yang basah kuyub seperti ini. Haha, mimpi buruk.

"Hei, bisakah kita mampir ke mini market sebentar?"

"Ha? Untuk apa?"

"Bajuku basah kuyub dan jujur saja aku kedinginan" kataku.

"Tsk, kau merepotkan"

Ha? Apa? Bisa-bisanya dia menngataiku merepotkan setelah ia menculikku seharian. Dasar alien sial! Kris Wu menepikan motornya. Tangan kanannya mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

"Pakai ini" kata Kris Wu sambil melemparkan jaket berwarna abu-abu padaku. "Tutupi seragam basahmu dengan itu" kata Kris Wu yang kemudian kembali melajukan motornya.

.

.

.

.

Motor Kris Wu berhenti tepat di depan rumahku. Aku melepas helm imut itu lalu kuberikan pada Kris Wu.

"Pulang sana!" kataku ketus.

"Kau mengusirku?" tanyanya.

"Iya. Sudah sana pulang!" kataku sambil mendorong-dorong tubuh Kris Wu. Tapi sialnya, dia sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Iiiih…sana pulang!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?"

"Harus mau!" kataku yang masih terus menarik-narik bocah tiang listrik itu untuk cepat-cepat pergi dari rumahku.

"Huang Zi Tao!"

Suara eomma.

"Kau kemana saja seharian hingga kau lupa mengambil laundry, kau tahu kan kalau baju pesta eomma ada di sana! Dan satu lagi kau bahkan tidak member kabar kalau kau akan pulang terlambat, Huang Zi Tao" Seorang pria cantik berusia kira-kira tiga puluh lima tahun bernama Huang Heechul berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menatapku kesal. Sendok sayur yang dipegangnya seakan-akan bisa melesat ke kepalaku kapan saja.

"Ya eomma, maafkan aku…"

"Halo, bibi…" Kris Wu membungkukkan badannya. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya begitu sopan.

Ibuku yang tadi marah-marah entah kenapa menjadi salah tingkah begitu melihat Kris Wu.

"Oh, halo…"

"Maafkan saya, bibi. Saya tadi yang mengajak Zi Tao bermain hingga lupa waktu jadi kalau bibi memarahi Zi Tao, marahi saya juga karena saya yang membuat Zi Tao lupa mengambil laundry dan pulang terlambat"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula suamiku sudah mengambilnya hohoho~" Aku menatap eomma bingung.

Apa yang aku lewatkan?

Kenapa eomma tiba-tiba melembut begini?

Biasanya, kalau aku pulang terlambat tanpa memberi kabar, eomma akan langsung memarahiku hingga waktu makan malam tiba. Tapi ini…

"Zi Tao-ya, dia temanmu?" tanya Eomma.

"Bukan"

"Aku pacar Zi Tao, bibi"

Aku mendelik kaget. Pacar? Sejak kapan? Aish…iblis peghuni galaxy ini benar-benar sudah membuang otaknya ke tong sampah!

"Wah, benarkah? Ku kira putraku ini tidak akan pernah memiliki seorang pacar hohoho~"

"Eomma!"

"Kau beruntung sekali, Zi Tao-ya punya pacar setampan ini. Oh ya, siapa namamu?"

"Kr-"

"Alien idiot"

Buk!

"Aw! Eomma, kenapa memukulku?"

"Sopanlah sedikit pada pacarmu, Zi Tao-ya! Siapa namamu?"

"Kris Wu"

"Aiiih…nama yang bagus. Ah, ayo masuk Kris Wu, tak baik kita berbicara di luar. Lagipula di luar juga dingin" kata Eomma

"Iya, bibi" kata Kris Wu yang lalu mengikuti eomma masuk ke dalam rumah.

Aku menghambuskan nafasku pelan. Terperangkap dalam situasi yang menggelikan seperti ini sangatlah tidak nyaman. Melihat kami duduk melingkar memandang Kris Wu seolah-seolah dia adalah seorang putra bangsawan. Aku berharap situasi mengerikan ini segera berakhir karena aku tidak betah melihat wajah alien itu lebih lama lagi.

Jam dinding rumahku menunjukka pukul sepuluh malam. Aku mengantar Kris Wu sampai ke pintu gerbang rumahku. Kalau saja aku tak beralasan Ibu Kris Wu mengkhawatirkanya, eomma pasti sudah menawarinya untuk menginap. Dan tentu saja itu adalah bencana. Alien itu secara perlahan mulai menginvasi keluargaku!

"Kaluargamu lucu" kata Kris Wu

"Ha? Apa?"

"Keluargamu lucu, Zi Tao"

"Lucu? Mungkin lebih cocok dibilang memalukan" kataku.

"Tidak. Mereka menyenangkan setidaknya aku tahu dari mana sifat cerobohmu berasal"

"Kau cari mati, huh? Cepat pulang sana!"

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Iya"

"Berikan ponselmu" kata Kris Wu

Aku menatap Kris Wu bingung "Untuk apa?"

"Sudah berikan saja" Kris Wu mengambil paksa ponsel putih dari tanganku. Sebentar kemudian ia mengetikkan sesuatu di dalam ponselku lalu melemparkannya pada tanpa belas kasihan. Untung saja, aku berhasil menangkapnya. Kalau tidak, akan kubunuh monster tiang listrik itu.

"Aku sudah memasukkan nomor ponselku di sana. Telepon aku kalau ada apa-apa"

"Apakah itu harus?"

"Tentu saja, kau sekarang adalah kekasihku Zi Tao"

"Itu hanya keputusan sepihak, Tuan Kris Wu"

"Tidak, jika nantinya kau jatuh hati padaku"

"Dalam mimpimu"

"Aku memimpikannya setiap hari hingga membuatku ingin merubahnya menjadi kenyataan"

"Kalau begitu berusahalah. Hati-hati di jalan, Tuan Kris Wu"

**To Be Continued**

Kim's Corner:

Kyaaaaaa~~ Chapter 2 Update! XD Tapi mianhae chapternya agak pendek dari chapter kemarin u,u. Untuk chapter ke depannya Kim usahain bisa lebih panjang :D dan makasi banget buat yang udah review chapter 1 XD Review anda adalah semangat saya untuk lanjut mengetik hahaha XD Buat yang udah review sama minta lanjut, TADA! ini dia hohoho~~ review lagi yayayaya? *puppy eyes* yang lainnya jangan jadi Silent Reader dong huhu T.T

akhir kata...Review?


End file.
